Verdade ou Desafio?
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: uma brincadeira pode revelar sentimentos


**Nome da fic: ****Verdade ou desafio?**

**Presenteada****: ****Stefane. ****Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva. ****Beta-reader:**** Stefane. ****Shipper:**** Lílian Evans/ Severus Snape ****Censura: ****Livre ****Gênero: ****Romance ****Resumo: ****Lílian e Snape estavam nas férias de verão, e, nessas férias, eles aprontam bastante, Lílian ensina a Snape varias brincadeiras, mas, em um jogo – verdade ou desafio? – Lílian desafia Snape a responder uma pergunta sobre si mesma, e, Snape acaba revelando seus sentimentos por Lílian... ****Agradecimentos Especiais: ****A Stefane por me incentivar a escrever essas fics malucas, me aturar em minhas crises de Loucuras por Harry Potter™ ( Quase sempre he, he), e, me por me aturar sempre falando bobagens (sinceridade é tudo!). ****Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ****A Stefane, A Stefane e a Stefane (SRSRSR).**** Disclaimer: ****Toda a serie e o mundo de Harry Potter™ não me pertence, eu apenas me divirto brincando com os personagens.**** Avisos ou Alertas: ****Doses de açúcar em excesso em algumas partes, e, lembro que o SAMU atende pelo numero 192.**

**Notas:****Eu fiz essa fic, ouvindo a Banda/musicas: Rosas de Saron: apenas uma canção de amor, Do alto da pedra, Muitos choram, Sem você.**

**Verdade ou Desafio?**

**Era uma típica tarde de verão, varias crianças estavam brincando no parque, elas estavam rindo e se divertindo; no entanto havia uma criança que não estava rindo e tampouco se divertindo, Severo Snape estava sentado em um banco de praça bem longe das outras crianças, ele as via brincando, e, queria ser como elas, ele não se sentia normal; não é que ele não seja fisicamente normal, fisicamente ele é, mas, ele era um bruxo, ou seja, mesmo sem ninguém saber desse segredo, ele se sentia **_**estranho**_**, ele se sentia **_**anormal**_**.**

**De repente uma linda garota de cabelos acajus (ruivos) e olhos verdes, sentou-se ao lado dele.**

**- Sev? – chamou ela.**

**Ele se virou lentamente para ela, e, ao vê-la sorriu e disse:**

**- ah, oi Lily! – disse ele.**

**- por que você está sentado aí, tão triste? – perguntou ela preocupada – seus pais estão brigando?**

**- não Lily – disse ele – é que eu me sinto **_**anormal**_** e **_**estranho**_**...**

**- Sev, você não é anormal, tampouco Estranho! – ela repreendeu.**

**- ah, Lily, olhe – disse ele – ninguém nesse parquinho veio me convidar para brincar, nem falar comigo, e, você pensa que eu não vejo o jeito que eles me olham e depois cochicham...?**

**- ah, Obrigada por me lembrar que eu não sou ninguém, Sev! – disse ela brincalhona.**

**- Lily, você sabe muito bem que você é a minha melhor amiga! – disse ele triste – mas, fora você, que amigos eu tenho?**

**A garota pareceu pensar, e, depois pegou Severo pelo pulso e guiou-o para uma arvore onde encontravam-se: Petúnia e Valter, Petúnia era irmã de Lílian, e, Valter namorado de Petúnia.**

**- Túnia, Valter, Esse é o Sev, ele vai brincar com a gente! – disse Lilían.**

**- vocês estão brincando do que? – perguntou Severo.**

**- Verdade ou Desafio – disse Petúnia – senta aí Severo.**

**- é, vamos fazer assim, A Lily e a Túnia, e, eu e você, que tal? – perguntou Valter.**

**- Certo – disse ele – e, como se joga isso?**

**Lílian, Petúnia e Valter ficaram chocados.**

**- você não sabe jogar, Sev? – perguntou Lilían.**

**- não Lily, eu sou um Bruxo e nunca ouvi falar desse jogo! – disse ele.**

**Lílian riu.**

**- Aaah Sev, deixa que eu te ensino! – disse ela – é bem simples, é assim, ó: você ta vendo essa garrafinha?**

**- estou Lily! – disse Sev.**

**- então, você gira ela – disse Lilían girando-a, a garrafinha parou e apontou com a tampa para Petúnia, e com o fundo para Lílian – se a tampa apontou Para a Túnia, ela vai me fazer uma pergunta, você viu que o fundo da Garrafa apontou para mim? Então, eu respondo...**

**- ou seja – disse Valter – a tampa aponta para quem vai fazer a pergunta...**

**- e o fundo da garrafa para quem vai responder, entendeu Severo? – perguntou Petúnia.**

**- entendi! – disse Sev.**

**- e mais uma coisa! – disse Lílian – você pode escolher entre: Verdade, Desafio, Nota ou Salvação.**

**- é assim, Se você escolher Verdade, você vai ter que responder a pergunta que lhe for feita verdadeiramente, ou seja, você não pode mentir, se você escolher Desafio, alguém vai te desafiar a fazer algo, e, você vai ter que fazer, se você escolher Nota, você vai ter que dar nota de 1 a 10 para alguém em algum quesito, exemplo: Beleza, inteligência... Etc. e se você escolher Salvação, você vai ter que escolher Salvar alguém, exemplo: Lily ou eu, ou Você ou Lily, entendeu? – perguntou Petúnia.**

**- entendi, vamos começar! – disse ele animado.**

**Lílian girou a garrafinha, e, a tampa apontou para ela, e, o fundo para Petúnia.**

**- Verdade, Desafio, Salvação ou Nota? – perguntou Lílian.**

**- Verdade! – escolheu Petúnia.**

**- éééé verdade, Túnia, que você quebrou o vaso da mamãe? – perguntou Lílian.**

**- qual vaso, Lily? – perguntou Petúnia confusa.**

**- aquele azul-celeste – disse Lílian.**

**- sim, é verdade! – confessou Petúnia.**

**Lílian riu.**

**- rá! – disse ela – peguei você!**

**Petúnia girou a garrafinha, desta vez, ela apontou Para Lílian e Severo.**

**- Verdade, Desafio, Nota ou Salvação, Sev? – perguntou Lílian.**

**- nota – arriscou Severo.**

**Lílian riu.**

**- Beleza, inteligência, bondade, ou Carisma? – perguntou Lílian.**

**- hmmm, Inteligência – disse Sev.**

**- que nota você daria de Inteligência para **_**mim**_**? – perguntou ela sorrindo.**

**Severo corou.**

**- 10 – disse ele.**

**Lílian sorriu.**

**- obrigada Sev! – disse ela.**

**Severo girou a Garrafa, e, ela apontou para Petúnia e para ele.**

**- hmmm, Verdade, Desafio, Nota ou Salvação? – perguntou ela.**

**- verdade! – disse ele.**

**- hmmm... É verdade que você estuda em Hogwarts e é da casa de Sonserrina? – perguntou Túnia.**

**- sim, é verdade... Mas, é Sonserina e não Sonserrina é só com um "r" – disse Severo.**

**- ah, tá! – disse Túnia.**

**E novamente a garota girou a garrafinha. A tarde transcorreu calma, e, cheia de risadas. Por volta das cinco da tarde, Túnia e Valter foram embora, e, ficaram apenas Lílian e Snape. **

**Lílian então pergunta a Snape.**

**- Sev, Verdade, Desafio, Nota ou Salvação?**

**- Verdade! – Respondeu Snape confiante.**

**Aaah, antes ele não tivesse feito, pois a pergunta de Lílian mudaria a vida dele.**

**- éééé verdade Sev, o que disseram no parquinho? – começou ela – que **_**você **_**gosta de **_**mim**_**? **

**Severo corou até a alma; e ficou calado.**

**- Sev? É verdade? – perguntou Lílian.**

**- você não devia acreditar em tudo o que dizem! – disse ele constrangido.**

**Lílian suspirou.**

**- Sev, se eu **_**acreditasse**_**, eu não vinha aqui perguntar para você! – disse ela pacientemente – e então? Você gosta de mim?**

"**Claro que gosto Lily! Mas, não posso dizer!" – pensou Snape.**

**- o que você acha? – respondeu ele simplesmente começando a se levantar.**

**-SEEEV! – chamou ela.**

**Severo não se virou, nem parou de caminhar.**

"**Ótimo, era tudo o que eu queria, que a Lily soubesse!" – pensava ele amaldiçoando-se.**

**Lílian correu até ele, mas, caiu no caminho. Seu joelho se esfolou. Ela praguejou de dor, e, começou a chorar.**

**- ai! – disse ela entre soluços.**

**Severo se virou e ao vê-la chorar com o joelho machucado, correu até ela.**

**- Lily! – exclamou ele – ah, Lily! Olha isso! Aí, aí! Dói até em mim!**

**Ela não parava de chorar. Snape, agindo por instinto, pegou-a no colo, e, começou a andar.**

**- me c-coloca n-no chão! – disse ela.**

**- e deixar você andar assim? – perguntou ele – de jeito nenhum!**

**- e aonde você vai me levar?**

**- em casa, mamãe cura isso mais rapidamente que madame Pomfrey! – disse ele sorrindo.**

**Logo eles chegaram à casa de Snape.**

**- não repara na bagunça! – disse ele.**

**- Sev?**

**- oi? – perguntou ele, colocando-a delicadamente no sofá.**

**- seu pai tá em casa? – perguntou ela.**

**- não! – disse ele – fica aí que eu vou chamar a minha mãe!**

**- tá! – disse ela.**

**Alguns segundos depois, Snape havia desaparecido.**

**Lílian olhou tudo em volta, realmente, a casa era um pouco bagunçada, e, ela pensou divertida, em como seria o quarto de Snape.**

"**o quarto do Sev deve ser beeem bagunçado, afinal, meninos não tem organização, se bem que, o Sev, é beeem diferente do que os outros meninos, afinal, ele detesta quadribol, e, gosta de estudar, e é ótimo em poções, e, defesa contra as artes das trevas..." – pensava ela divertida.**

**Logo, Snape retornou com sua mãe. A Sra. Snape, ou Eileen, como ela gostava de ser chamada.**

**- Lily! – disse ela – que bom vê-la, querida!**

**- éééé, um prazer revê-la, Eileen! – disse Lílian.**

**- a Lily machucou o joelho, mãe – disse Snape – você não dá um jeito?**

**- claro! – disse ela sacando a varinha, e, murmurando um feitiço curativo – prontinho!**

**Lílian pulou do sofá e examinou o joelho sorrindo.**

**- obrigada, Eileen! – disse ela.**

**Eileen sorriu.**

**- acho melhor você irem crianças! – disse e depois virou-se para Snape – seu pai já vai chegar, mantenha-se longe até as oito da noite, que ele irá sair novamente!**

**- certo, Mãe! – disse ele dando um beijo na mãe.**

**- tchau Lily, espero vê-la logo! – disse Eileen.**

**- certamente me vera! Logo venho brincar com o Sev! – disse ela sorrindo – tchau Eileen!**

**Snape levou Lílian para fora, e, sorriu para ela.**

**- eu não disse que a minha mãe te curava rapidinho? – perguntou ele.**

**- éééé, disse! – respondeu ele – mas, você não respondeu a minha pergunta!**

**Severo corou.**

**- e precisa, Lily?**

**- sim, precisa! – disse ela.**

**- então, você, éééé, não faz idéia?**

**- não! – disse ela – se eu soubesse não tinha perguntado!**

**Ele suspirou.**

**- ah, Ok! – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos – sim, Lily! É verdade!**

**Lílian congelou por um segundo.**

**- eu já sabia! – disse ela rindo.**

**- então poderia ter me poupado dessa humilhação! – reclamou ele.**

**- Humilhação? – perguntou ela – que Humilhação?**

**Ele suspirou.**

**- brincadeira! – disse forçando um sorriso.**

**Ela riu.**

**- mas, você estava falando sério?**

**- sim – disse ele – eu... Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você, Lily!**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- e eu de você, Sev!**

**E dizendo isso, ela o Abraçou fortemente...**

**- Severo, querido, Acorde! – disse Eileen.**

**Snape suspirou.**

**- sonhou com o quê? – perguntou ela sorrindo.**

**- com a...**

**- ...filha dos Evans, não é? A Lily Evans? – perguntou ela.**

**- é sim, mãe! – disse Snape desanimado.**

**- bom, levante-se, vá tomar café, faça seu deveres, e, depois saía para brincar, mas, antes de tudo acorde direito e se troque, e, faça tudo nessa ordem, ouviu? – disse Eileen.**

**- como quiser, Mãe! – disse ele antes de ela sair.**

**Snape levantou desanimado; fora apenas um sonho, não era real, Lílian nunca havia dito que gostava dele; e ele fora mais uma vez ludibriado pela própria mente.**

**Depois de ter se trocado, Snape foi tomar café, e ignorou o pai como sempre fazia.**

**- mãe? – chamou ele.**

**- oi, Filho? – perguntou ela.**

**- como eu faço para dizer para uma garota que eu gosto dela...?**

**- como se alguém fosse se interessar por você, ao menos, que essa pessoa seja insana! – caçoou Tobias.**

**- se minha mãe interessou-se por você, alguém há de se interessar por você, uma vez que possuo cérebro, e faço uso deles, sem contar que sou inteligente, e sou melhor que você!Tobias-Sangue-de-Trouxa-Bebado! – respondeu Snape mal - educadamente.**

**- Severo! – repreendeu Eileen.**

**- mas, é verdade, Mãe! Ele é um Sangue-de-Trouxa-Bêbado, um Sangue Ruim! Um bêbado Nojento! Um descarado, um covarde! Um trouxa! Um intolerante! Um acéfalo! Um mentecapto! Um inepto! Um escroto! – disse Snape rancorosamente.**

**- Severo, por favor, não complique as coisas! – pediu Eileen.**

**- então você protege o Garoto? – perguntou Tobias**

**Eileen suspirou, as coisas sempre eram assim.**

**- Tobias, você querendo ou não, ele é nosso filho! – disse ela.**

**- antes eu não tivesse pai! – rosnou Snape – ah, mãe, que é que deu em você para se casar com esse Bêbado arrogante?**

**- Sev? – chamou uma voz, que não era nem de Tobias, nem de Eileen, nem de Snape; era Lílian.**

**- quem é? – perguntou Tobias, e, ao olhar pela janela, admirou-se – Uau, que moça linda, Cabelos Acajus, e, Olhos verdes! Espera, ela não é a filha dos Evans?**

**- é sim! – disse Eileen – ela é Lily Evans!**

**- Já vou Lily! – gritou Snape sorrindo.**

**- que bela garota, hein? – disse Tobias Maliciosamente – ah, se eu fosse mais novo!**

**- isso já é demais! – gritou Snape – **_**Estupefassa**_**!**

**- **_**Protego**_**! – gritou Eileen – Severo, guarde isso! Ande Guarde sua Varinha! Você sabe que não Pode fazer magia fora da escola! Você vai ficar de Castigo! Vá para o seu quarto, e, só saía de lá para almoçar e para jantar!**

**- mas, mãe...**

**- VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO! SEVERO PRINCE SNAPE! VÁ AGORA PARA O SEU QUARTO E SÓ SAÍA DE LÁ QUANDO EU FOR LHE CHAMAR PARA ALMOÇAR E JANTAR, E, PARA IR AO BANHEIRO, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR ANTES OU ESCONDIDO VOCÊ VAI FICAR UMA SEMANA SEM SAIR DE CASA, ENTENDEU? ENTÃO VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO E FIQUE LÁ! E FAÇA SUA LIÇÃO DE CASA! OU ARRANJE OUTRA COISA PARA FAZER! DE CASTIGO! SEU QUARTO! ANDE! – gritou Eileen, enquanto ajudava Tobias a se levantar.**

**Snape levantou sentindo-se ainda mais desanimado.**

**- deixa que eu falo com a menina! – disse Tobias.**

**- Ok! – disse Eileen – eu vou lavar roupa!**

**Tobias assentiu, e, saiu.**

**- Srta. Evans? – perguntou ele.**

**- ah, Sr. Snape! – disse ela sorrindo.**

**- ah, Por favor, não me chame de Senhor, ou seu, me chame de Tobias – disse ele sorrindo Maliciosamente.**

**Lílian pareceu não perceber, e, sorriu timidamente.**

**- certo, então Tobias, o Sev tá em casa, quero dizer, Severo? – perguntou ela.**

**- pois é! – disse Tobias olhando-a minuciosamente – ele não pode sair, ele está de castigo!**

**- por quê? – perguntou ela vendo o olhar dele.**

**- por que, ele usou magia fora da escola! – disse ele ainda olhando-a e cheio de pensamentos negros sobre a garota – e aí ele só vai poder sair amanhã, Lily**_** querida**_**, mas pode deixar que eu vou deixar o recado, Ok? – acrescentou piscando para ela.**

"**Querida?" – perguntou-se Lílian – "ele disse querida?"**

**- Ahn, tá! – disse ela – Ahn, obrigada Tobias!**

**- de nada Lily! – disse ele.**

**- Tchau! – disse ela.**

**- Tchau! – disse ele olhando-a novamente – volte amanhã – acrescentou.**

**Lílian afastou-se, e, Tobias ficou olhando-a até ela sumir de vista. Ele entrou em casa, e, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja.**

**- pois é! – disse ele – uma menina tããão Linda, e, com um corpão, vindo brincar com o bastardinho do meu filho! Ele deve ter enfeitiçado-a!**

**Snape que estava atrás dele, rosnou.**

**- escuta aqui! – disse – lave bem a boca para falar da Lily, seu velho PEVERTIDO! – e gritou a ultima Palavra – nem ouse chagar perto dela! Nem ouse ter esse tido de pensamentos com ela!**

**Tobias riu.**

**- a menina éééé Linda, tem um belo corpo, e, se eu quiser eu penso nela sim! – disse ele.**

**- nem ouse, ou eu... Eu te mato! – disse Snape.**

**- a sua mãe confiscou sua varinha, e, vá para o seu quarto, seu bastardo! – disse Tobias.**

**- Sangue Ruim! Sangue-de-Trouxa-Bêbado! Bêbado Nojento! Descarado, covarde, trouxa, intolerante, acéfalo, mentecapto, inepto, escroto! – disse Snape.**

**Snape entrou em seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama.**

**- como ele ousa ter **_**aqueles**_** pensamentos com a Lily? Logo a minha amada Lily? – perguntou-se Snape.**

**Logo ele escuta vozes do lado de fora da janela.**

**- RANHOSO! – disseram vozes que ele conhecia muito bem: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew, e, Remo Lupin; eles eram os tormentos de Hogwarts, eram da Grifinória e adoravam Irritar Snape, dos piores o melhor era o Lupin; Tiago era apanhador da Grifinória e sempre vivia exibindo o pomo de ouro, e, quando via uma garota, ele desarrumava o cabelo; Tiago, Lupin, Sirius e Pettigrew, formaram um grupo chamado **_**os marotos**_** e faziam jus ao nome.**

**Snape suspirou.**

**- ANDA RANHOSO NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ TÁ AI, ANDA ABRE A JANELA! – gritou Tiago.**

**- É ISSO AÍ! VAI RANHOSO ABRE A JANELA! QUE FOI? TÁ COM MEDINHO, É? RÁ! OU TÁ TRISTINHO POR QUE LEVOU UM FORA DA EVANS? – caçoou Sirius.**

**- O RANHOS GOSTA DA EVANS, O RANHOSO GOSTA DA EVANS! – gritava Pettigrew.**

**- JÁ CHEGA! – disse Lupin.**

**Snape saiu do quarto, e , passou voando pelo pai. Ao vê-lo sair, Os marotos se aproximaram.**

**- e aí, Ranhoso, tudo beleza...? – perguntou Tiago**

**- claro que não, ele levou um fora da Evans, Tiago... – disse Sirius.**

**- ...e ele devia estar chorando no quarto, né ranhoso...? – continuou Pettigrew.**

**- Pessoal, Chega! – disse Lupin.**

**- não, Lupin, eu sei me defender! – disse Snape friamente – e você, hein Potter, já levou quantos foras da Lily? Afinal, toda a vez que você a vê você desarruma o seu cabelo, e, exibe ainda mais o pomo, né?**

**- satisfeitos? Ótimo, vamos! – disse Lupin; os outros três deram de ombros e saíram.**

**- NOS VEMOS EM HOGWARTS, RANHOSOOO! – gritaram.**

**Snape entrou e foi para seu quarto; ele suspirou, Potter realmente gostava da Lílian, e, ele tinha que admitir, as chances dele com ela eram altas...**

**E ainda pensando assim, Snape adormece; obviamente, ele sonha novamente com Lílian e reza para que o sonho fosse verdade...**

**Pois, ele adoraria que as coisas feitas por Lílian nos sonhos, fossem verdades...**

**Pois, o amor dele por Lílian foi, é, e sempre será eterno... Sempre será puro, inocente e eterno... Sempre...**

_**Fim**_

_**N/A: Sevie, você nunca será ranhoso! Eu te amo! Sevie! Sevie! Eu te amo! SRSRSRS, pessoal, obviamente, eu, como toda garota, amo o Senhor: Severo Prince Snape; Príncipe? Não, Severo Prince Snape mesmo! Ai, eu não deixei ele ficar com a Lily por que ele é meu; e eu queria mostrar que ele sempre sofreu Bully, pois, era chamado de Ranhoso, e ele era desprezado pelo pai, e só tinha a Lily como amiga – tirando os comensais. E ele sempre amou ela, mas, ela só gostava dele como amigo...**_

_**Bom, me digam o que acharam da fic – é, ela é curtinha, eu sei! – deixem comentários, beijos!**_


End file.
